Normal Winchester's?
by WyomingWildflower89
Summary: After the Season 5 Finale Dean and his 21 year old sister Brooke are trying to live normal lives that they haven't had in 21 years. Will they be able to keep their new lives or will their past come back for them?   Please Read and Review!
1. New Lives

Set after Sam/Lucifer fell into the pit. Dean and his younger sister Brooke are living the normal life that they never got to live.

Ch.1.

Brooke woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off. When she rolled over to shut it off she saw that it read 7:15 am.

"Shit!" She yelled throwing the covers off of her and running into her bathroom.

When she came down to the kitchen forty minutes later she ran out the door and hurried to the Impala. She checked her cell phone and noticed she had five minutes to get to Dean's house. Driving like the Winchester she was she floored the gas and made it to Dean's with two minutes to spare. As she stepped out of the car she walked up the drive and knocked on the door.

"You know I gave you the key for a reason. You can use it instead of knocking." Dean said as he opened the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But I don't think Rachel likes me walking in like I own the place." Brooke said walking past him and into the kitchen.

"She'll just have to get use to it. This is after all my place. So you made it with a couple minutes to spare." Dean said following her

"So why did I have to be here by 8:00 am? Especially on a Saturday. Now what is so damn important?" Brooke said sitting at the island

"Well there is something I want to discuss with you. But I have to wait for someone to come first." Dean said opening the fridge and grabbing the orange juice

When he set the glass down in front of her, Brooke just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed the vodka bottle off the counter and poured some into the glass for her. Smiling she took a sip.

"Ah the only way to drink orange juice." Brooke muttered. "So where is miss priss?"

"Brooke, what did I tell you about calling her that?" Dean said trying to glare at her

"Fine! Where is 'Rachel'?" Brooke said putting her hands up in the air in mock surrender.

"At the mall. Probably spending her whole paycheck." Dean said

Brooke rolled her eyes and just took another sip of her drink. Rachel would spend all her money on her and always ask Dean for money even if he didn't have it. Brooke didn't like Rachel because she was a gold digger and didn't care about Dean.

"Well you do know that the mall doesn't open up till nine." Brooke said

Dean looked up at her quickly. He was about to say something when his cell phone had started ringing. Looking at his phone he got up from the table and walked in the living room. Brooke walked towards the fridge and poured herself some more orange juice and grabbed the vodka off the counter and poured it in.

"Hey sis? Can you come in here?" Dean called from the living room.

Sighing she walked into the living room and stopped suddenly when she saw who was in the living room with Dean.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked angrily


	2. Memory Road

This chapter describes a little of the three Winchester's lives before the pit and some Dean and Brooke/Brother-Sister scene.

_Last Chapter- "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked angrily_

_Ch.2._

"_Well, well, well if it isn't my least favorite Winchester." Cas said from his spot near the window._

"_The feeling is mutual I assure you." _

_Brooke walked over to the couch and sat down next to Dean. He put his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer into his side. She was still looking at Cas skeptically, last time she saw him was at the pit. _

"_Cas will you tell her why you are calling us again?" Dean asked him_

"_Well we have reason to believe that Sam has been brought out of the pit." he started still looking out the window._

"_No! He went into the pit. We saw him. You said that there was no way out of the pit." Brooke yelled getting up from the couch walking out of the room and out the door. _

_As she got to the front porch she sat down on the swinging bench and looked out at the Impala. She was thinking of the last time all of them had been in that car. It had been right before the pit and Lucifer took over Sam. She was shaken from her thoughts when she felt someone sit down next to her. _

"_He's trying to help." Dean said_

"_Can we please not talk about it. I just want to remember the fun times when all three of us where here." Brooke whispered _

"_I know kid. It's just if Sam has gotten out of the pit we would be complete. The three Winchester's back." Dean said quietly_

_Brooke shut her eyes and got up from the swing and walked towards the Impala. She stopped and looked into the back seat. She saw the initials that all three of them had carved into the door with Dean's pocket knife when John had left them while on a hunt. They where always together when they were younger, then Dean started going on hunts with John leaving the two youngest Winchester's to entertain themselves. Dean was 8 years older than Brooke and Sam was 4 years older. Being the youngest and a girl she had to go through an extensive training. When Sam went off to college it was Dean and Brooke alone with John. Then the boys went on the hunt for their dad Brooke was left to finish high school in a small town in Montana. _

_She felt Dean walk up behind but not touch her. If anything Dean and Brooke where more alike than anyone. She didn't show her emotions and she fought first asked questions later. Her waist length dark brown almost black hair was like their dad's and curly just like their mom's. Her sky blue eyes where like her grandpa Samuel. _

_Turning around she looked into Dean's hazel eyes. She saw that he was trying to hide his emotions just as much as she was. The thought of Sam coming back was something that she had been dreaming of since the day that he was possessed by Lucifer. But after the pit Brooke had to stop herself from going looking after a way to get him out. _

"_I can't Dean. It hurts way to much to think about it, because I know that there might not be a way for him to come back. And as much as I shouldn't I still blame Cas and the other angels for this." Brooke told him quietly_

_Feeling Dean wrap his arms around her shoulder and pull her close she hadn't realized she was crying till she felt him rubbing her back. _

"_Button it's going to be okay. We'll call Bobby and see if he has heard anything or noticed anything abnormal." Dean whispered _

"_Okay. I guess we better get back to talk to Cas." Brooke said pulling away from him_

_As they walked into the house Brooke felt like someone was watching them. When she looked over her shoulder across the street she thought she saw someone standing there watching them. When she stopped to get a better look there was nothing there. _

"_Hey are you coming?" she heard Dean say_

_Brooke shook her head to clear her thoughts and nodded. When they walked back into the living room Cas was looking at a picture of Dean and Rachel and her that was taken a month ago. _

"_She's not who you think she is Dean." Cas said_

"_Yeah I keep telling him that. But older brother knows best apparently." Brooke said sitting down back on the couch. _

"_Yeah, yeah. So Cas where do we start looking for Sam?" Dean asked leaning against the frame of the entry way. _

" _Try looking behind you." Came a different voice behind Dean. _


	3. The Truth of the Matter

Thank you for the Reviews! The reason for Brooke being the least favorite Winchester will be explained in this chapter!

_Previously on Normal Winchester's?:_

"_Yeah, yeah. So Cas where do we start looking for Sam?" Dean asked leaning against the frame of the entry way. _

" _Try looking behind you." Came a different voice behind Dean. _

Ch. 3

Looking at Dean, Brooke saw that her brother seemed frozen to his spot. Slowly getting up from the couch she walked towards her brother and the voice. Before she could get to Dean, he seemed to come out of his trance and spun around quickly. Brooke not knowing if this was a threat of something else stood rooted to her spot in the middle of the living room.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked calmly

"It's me Sam. Don't you know your own brother Dean?" the voice said

Brooke felt like she was going to pass out before the anger that had been building up inside of her for so long came to the surface. Walking towards the entry way she stopped short when she saw what looked like Sam's figure.

"You can't be him. He went down that pit and can't ever come out." she seethed.

'Sam' turned to look at her and smiled. "Clearly miracles happen, Buttons."

"Don't call me that! Only my family calls me that! And I don't believe in miracles." she bit out angrily

"Brooke, calm down and discuss this." Cas' voice came beside her

Brooke turned to look at the fallen angel, he was reprimanding her. Even though Cas had been helping her and her brothers he still liked to throw in the 'holier than thou' attitude. Brooke had an uneasy feeling about Cas from the beginning. Sam had visions that hurt him and could pull demons out of possessed persons, but Brooke also had visions that wasn't caused by demon blood. She always was intuitive and never second guessed her gut feeling. She kept having visions of Cas looking for a portal with a demon but the visions where foggy so she couldn't get anything out of them. When she had asked him about it he had told her nothing was happening and not to worry. Ever since then they have been at each other's throats.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she shoved her way past 'Sam' and went to the kitchen to re-fill her glass. She grabbed the bottle of vodka and poured it into the glass not even bothering with the orange juice. Downing the shot in one gulp she let the burning sensation in her throat have all her concentration. Grabbing the bottle she poured her second shot.

"That shit will kill you." 'Sam' said.

"Yeah well I've died plenty of times each time worse than the one before. So I think a slow death due to liver failure will be enjoyable." She said smirking at him

"You're too much like dad."

"Don't you dare speak about him! He was a good man." she yelled.

"You know I came back thinking that you would know it's me." 'Sam' said quietly

Brooke clenched her jaw and stared at him. She knew he was right but after everything that happened within the last year she chose to be stubborn.

"Look 'Sam' Castiel may believe you are my brother. Hell even Dean may be stupid enough to believe it, but me on the other hand think you are a shapeshifter." she told him before walking back into the living room

When she walked in she noticed Dean and Cas standing in the corner of the room whispering to each other. As she got closer they both noticed her and stopped talking.

"Guys? What are you two discussing?" she asked

"Well you see Cas had this idea. That if you touched Sam you would get a vision and tell if it's him or not." Dean said nervously looking everywhere but her.

"Are you serious? You want me to try to summon a premonition to tell if it's really Sammy?"

Dean just nodded looking at the floor. Brooke threw her hands in the air and walked towards the window. Looking out of it she saw the family across the street playing and noticed that they had three kids. Seeing them play reminded her of one of the unusually quiet days from her childhood when they stayed at their Uncle Bobby's.

"Fine, I'll do it. But if it isn't him I'm kicking your ass Dean." she said turning around

Dean smiled at her and hugged her. When she looked over his shoulder she saw that Cas was eyeing the photo of the three Winchester's before Sam was possessed by Lucifer. She couldn't quite read the expression on his face but she had an uneasy feeling.

"Alright Sam if you will just come in here and sit. Brooke is going to try something." Dean called out to the hall

When' Sam' was seated on the couch Brooke walked over to him and knelt before him. Rubbing her hands together she looked up into his green eyes.

"Okay this is going to feel weird. You ready?" she asked 'Sam'


	4. Siblings Reunited

_Previously on Normal Winchester's?: _

_When' Sam' was seated on the couch Brooke walked over to him and knelt before him. Rubbing her hands together she looked up into his green eyes._

_"Okay this is going to feel weird. You ready?" she asked 'Sam'_

Ch. 4-

Brooke woke up in the guest bedroom with a pounding headache. As she tried to sit up she looked over and saw Dean sleeping in the armchair next to the bed. She slowly got up out of bed and made her way to the bathroom across the hall. She locked the bathroom door and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was pale and her eyes were puffy and looked hollow. Her curly hair was a mess sticking up in all directions. She grabbed the hairbrush that was sitting in the drawer and ran it through her hair. Seeing that it wasn't going to cooperate she took the hair tie off of her wrist and brushed back her hair and put it in a pony tail. Walking out of the bathroom she noticed that she wasn't wearing her skinny jeans that she came over in. Once she was back in the room she noticed her jeggings where on the floor next to the bed. Once she had them back on she saw that her gray knee high boots where next to the chair Dean was sleeping in.

"Dean? Hey bud wake up." she whispered shaking him

"Brooke?" Dean muttered jumping out of the chair.

"Hey Dean. I'm here." She said putting her hands on his shoulder.

"Oh God you're awake. I was so worried." Dean said pulling her into a tight hug

"Dean…I can't breath. Need air, oxygen, lungs crushing, ribs cracking." She managed to croak out

"Sorry, it's just you've out for days." Dean said pulling her away from him

Brooke looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow. She didn't remember much of what happened with her vision searching on 'Sam'. She just remember placing her hands on his face.

"What happened?" she asked sitting down on the bed

Dean took a deep breath and sat back down in the chair across from her. "Well after you placed your hands on Sam you gasped just like any other vision you've had. But with this one you started screaming about your hands being on fire. It took all my strength to pull your hands off of Sam's face. But when you where free you stopped screaming but kept whimpering. I got you to open your eyes and look at me but you weren't focusing on me. I asked you what you saw but then you started crying out for Dad just like you did when you were little when the visions where new to you. Then you just passed out. That was 3 days ago."

Brooke got off the bed and walked to look out the window. Three days out after a vision, it must have been bad.

"I remember the vision, Dean." She whispered to Dean

Turning to look at her 28 year old brother she could feel her eyes welling up with tears. Dean moved closer to her.

"When I touched Sam I saw everything. I saw when you were in Hell, all that he did while I was with Uncle Bobby. Then I saw mainly from the time that Lucifer took over his body. When he gained control back of his body he had made the decision to jump into the pit to save us. But when he was there he wasn't tortured like you where. They feared him. He or Lucifer ruled with an iron fist. Let's just say his visit was 5 star compared to the ghettos of your visit. I saw him come to in the middle of the field that the fight was. He's been here a lot longer than we believe. But it's Sammy, but something is off about him and I can't place. Something is blocking that, and that is where the pain came from." Brooke explained to him after having to sit down halfway through.

"So it's Sammy?" Dean asked

Brooke just looked at Dean and rolled her eyes at him. Of course he would be more concerned about it being their brother, than what the vision meant. As they got up from the bed and headed down the stairs, Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her back before they got to Sam.

"We'll figure out what the rest of the vision means tomorrow. Today lets just be glad that we have him back."

Nodding her head she followed Dean down to the kitchen. As soon as they walked into the room Brooke saw Sam sitting at the table drinking a beer. Rolling her eyes she went to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels and a Coca Cola. Pouring about two shots into a glass and some Cola she went and sat down next to Sam.

Looking at Sam she noticed that his eyes didn't exactly light up the way they use to before Lucifer had taken over him.

"Okay Sammy, Brooke has finally come around. And we have good news." Dean said sitting down after grabbing himself a beer.

Sam just looked up at him real quick. "Don't call me Sammy."

"I haven't seen in you in what months? I get to pull the older brother card and call you Sammy." Dean said smirking

Seeing Sam shift in his seat Brooke cocked her eyebrow up at him and tilted her head towards the side. Deciding to let it go she took another sip of her drink and decided to leave off where Dean had stopped.

"The vision, showed me that it really is you without Lucifer. Also showed me your trip down to hell. And Let me tell you two right now, there is no way in fucking hell that I want to go there. So you two better do your damnedest to save me if my soul is ever being threatened with that place." She told both her brothers.

"You know that the demons would have you sent straight back here because your to much of a pain to stay there." Dean joked with her

"Yeah plus you'd try to fight everyone and or take over." Sam joined in

Looking at her brothers she couldn't help but smile. She had missed this, them ganging up on her and making jokes about her firey personality.

"Just because I like to fight doesn't mean shit." she said getting up from the table

Looking into the living room she saw that it was just them at Deans'. "Where is miss 'priss' and Cas?"

"Brooke!" Dean warned

"Cas hasn't been here since before the reading. And Dean's girl got the boot." Sam said smirking at her

Brooke turned around and gave her older brother a confused look. "What happened?"

Dean shifted uncomfortable in his chair. "It didn't work out. She came back packed up and left. No explaination."

"Huh." was all Brooke could say due to the shock.

Hearing someone knock at the door Dean got up and went to answer it. Brooke went to sit down at the island when she heard a bang and saw Dean fly through the foyer and hit the stair railing. Before she could react she was flown backwards into the fridge. When she hit the ground she couldn't quite focus on what was going on.

"Well, well, well Sam Winchester has been brought out of Hell. Did Lucifer get tired of you? No that couldn't be it. Or he wouldn't of sent us after you."

"Well tell him I'm not coming back. He'd have to personally drag me back there himself." she heard Sam spit out.

"That could be arranged." Came a sinister voice from the entryway before everything went black for Brooke.


	5. Look Who's Back Sammy!

_Previously on Normal Winchester's?_

_"Well tell him I'm not coming back. He'd have to personally drag me back there himself." she heard Sam spit out._

_"That could be arranged." Came a sinister voice from the entryway before everything went black for Brooke._

Ch.5 The Ties That Bind Us

Feeling the atmosphere in the room change was enough to shake the numbness that Brooke felt after hitting the fridge. She started crawling towards the hallway to get to her gun, when she felt someone stand over her. She turned over and saw the demon that walked in after she was thrown into the fridge.

"Well, well what do we have here?" he said evilly leaning down to pick her up

"Lucifer." she spat out

Punching him hard in the stomach Brooke got up and ran in the direction towards the hallway. Before she could make it she was grabbed by the arm and spun around to face the voice that had threatened her brother. Looking into the cold black eyes of the demons vessel she reared back to punch him in the face. Before she could connect her fist Lucifer's fingers wound its way around her neck slowly squeezing.

"Let her go!"Sam shouted noticing Brookes eyes start to roll back.

"Ah, Sam always trying to protect your family. Especially Brookie. How about a deal?" Lucifer said

Noticing Brooke start to slump against the wall Sam looked out in the hallway and saw Dean slowly making his way to the kitchen. Looking back at Lucifer, Sam took a deep breath. "What kind of deal?"

Smiling Lucifer turned his head towards Sam loosening his grip a little around Brooke's neck. Sam had kept his eyes on him but noticed when Brooke was breathing normally.

"There's the Sam Winchester we all know and love." Lucifer sneered releasing Brooke

As Brooke hit the ground Sam leapt up and slammed into him. Hearing the commotion from the kitchen Dean ran into the room and grabbed Brooke who was trying to help Sam.

"Brooke, get to the closet and get some weapons." Dean shouted as he shoved her into the hallway and went to help Sam.

Running towards the closet Brooke threw open the door and turned on the light. Grabbing the three sawed off shotguns and some holy water and whatever else she dared to grab. Running back to the kitchen she saw that the other two demons had over powered her brothers and now one was beating Dean.

"Hey dirtbag!" Brooke yelled aiming the gun at him firing.

Hearing the shrieking of the demon as the bullets with holy water hits his chest as he falls to the ground, Brooke points the gun towards the other demon who was rounding behind Dean. Not even bothering to say anything she pulls the trigger and sees the demon go down just like the last one. Running to Dean she holds out her hand to help him off the floor. When he was up and dusting himself she turned around at the sound of clapping and an evil laugh.

"Well done Little Winchester. Can't say I'm surprised that you were the one to save your brother again. But do you think you can save them all the time?" Lucifer said walking closer to her

Standing poised and ready to attack, Brooke aimed the shotgun at Lucifer. She felt Dean stiffen next to her and place himself in front of her shielding her from him. She then noticed Sam on the ground not moving.

"What did you do to Sam?" she hissed

Looking down Lucifer just smiled, "Nothing he didn't want. Let's just say Sammy made a deal with the devil and I won't lose again."

With that Lucifer disappeared, Brooke immediately went towards Sam and dropped down next to him. She placed her fingers up towards his neck and felt a pulse. Breathing out in relief she brought her hand back and slapped his face. She smirked when Sam jolted up into a sitting position and rubbed his stinging cheek.

"What the hell, Brooke? Seriously shake someone next time." he growled at her

"What's the fun in that?" she smirked getting up and walking towards Dean who was sitting at the kitchen table

"You are too much like Dean it isn't even funny." Sam muttered under his breath following her

"Heard you Sammy. Now Dean-o what's wrong?" she said sitting down next to her

"Nothing just trying to figure out how the hell he found us. I mean a year after everything and he just magically finds us. And what did he mean you made a deal Sam?" Dean said shooting his younger brother a look

Throwing his hands up in surrender Sam shook his head. "I didn't make any deal with him. I asked him what kind of deal to get him to let go of Brooke and then slammed into him. He threw me off and I blacked out till our ever lovely sister slapped me back to consciousness."

Standing up and bowing Brooke walked over to the cabinet and poured herself a glass of Jack Daniels. Looking at the clock she noticed that the time was 7:30 pm. Looking back at her brothers she did a double take of the clock and jumped away from the counter and slammed her glass down.

"Shit! We are so late. Let's move boys now!" She said hurrying out the door.

Sam just looked at Dean when he saw his brother look at the clock as well and jump up just as fast swearing under his breath. Looking skeptically after his two siblings Sam got up and followed them to the Impala where Brooke was behind the wheel.

"Uh where are we going?" he asked sliding into the back seat

"Bobby's." Dean said

"Why? What's there?"

Brooke looked at him through the review mirror "Not what Sam, but who."

"Well then who are we going to see at Bobby's?" he asked getting fustrated

"Your niece." was all Brooke said before flooring the gas pedal and heading out of town.


End file.
